Thank You
by Malteser24
Summary: Dan and Phil both have some problems they need to deal with, but can they help each other? AU. I do not own Dan or Phil. Rated M for self harm, suicide attempts. May be triggering
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, new multi-chapter fix! YAY! I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think. I will try and update as much as possible (which will most likely be every day because I have no life. YAY! ) \**

**Phil's P.O.V**

I'm going to do it. I need to do it. I have to do it. I can't live like this anymore. I'm barely surviving as it is. Nothing is working anymore, nothing I do is working. Besides it's not like anybody is actually going to care or miss me. I'm a nobody. Useless, worthless. I don't deserve to exist. So I'm going to do it. I'm going to jump. It will be nice. To feel the cold water rushing into my lungs, the rush of air escaping my body. Disappearing. Forever.

I stood up onto the ledge of the bridge and got ready to jump. I had been waiting for this for a long time now.

"Hey mate. Don't jump. Just slowly step down from the bridge, and we can fix this. I know you don't know who I am, and I don't know who I am, but nobody deserves to feel like you do. I understand."

**Dan's P.O.V**

I felt really bad, but I couldn't deal with him anymore. It was bad enough I was hurting myself. That much I deserved. But the hitting and bruises from him, I didn't deserve. So I left. Of course he tried to stop me. Told me how sorry he supposedly was. But I had put up with him and his excuses for too long now. I walked along the bridge back to my apartment. The fresh air was doing me good, helping me clear my head and think properly. And then I saw him. Standing on the edge of the bridge ready to jump. I don't know why, and I don't know how. But I just knew that I had to stop him, save him from what he was about to do. Because I knew what he was going to do. And nobody deserves to feel like that. Nobody.

"Hey mate…"

**Ooooooh Cliff hanger. I really am sorry. I hope you don't cry, and sorry if you did. It will get better and happier I swear. Please favourite if you like it, follow if you would like to read more. I will be uploading more hopefully soon, and I have some one shots lined up to write. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day (or night or whatever time you're reading this) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so, on with the story I guess. (More down below)**

**Phil's P.O.V **

"And why would I do that? What reason do I have not to? I have no one who would care if I jumped. And besides all that, how would you understand?"

I had turned slightly to look at him. Really look at him.

"You're gorgeous; you're probably incredibly smart, and the big one. Odds are your straight and have lots of friends. Of which I am the opposite."

"Ha, really. I'm sorry, but that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm not pretty, at all, but thanks. I dropped out of university, I have 0 friends because of an abusive relationship with my now ex-boyfriend. And I have been suicidal before, nobody, and I mean nobody deserves that. It doesn't matter how low you think of yourself, you don't deserve that. And I promise you, that if you step down, I will help you. And if you want I could be your friend."

I don't know why, but something inside of me said I could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt me and that he would help me. And I do need a friend. Lately the long lonely nights that consist of me crying in a corner alone, have been getting too much.

"Okay, but first. My name is Phil and I live just down the street. What's your name and where do you live?"

"My name is Dan, and I live just down the street as well. Now will you please step down from there and let me help you?"

"Okay. Just let me get down."

I went to step down from the bridge when I felt a giant gush of wind, and I lost my balance.

"PHIIILLLL!"

**I'm sorry. Please favourite if you like it, follow if you would like to read more. I have to multichapter fics, so I will be alternating between updating them. Thank you for reading and enjoy your existence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good News. Which you will know once you have read the story. YAY!**

**Phil's P.O.V **

'_This is it. I'm going to die. I know that this is what I wanted when I came here, but now. I'm not so sure. Dan seems like a really nice guy, and I have the opportunity to be friends with him, if I'm alive that is. Hang on, I'm not falling. I mean my head hurts a lot, but I'm not falling. There's a hard surface below me. Didn't I fall off the bridge? And what's that voice, it sounds really familiar, but I can't see. My eyes don't want to open. In fact I'm getting quite sleepy…'_

**Dan's P.O.V**

I felt the gust of wind rush past me, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it. All I was focused on was Phil. And stopping him from falling off the bridge. I rushed forward, and managed to grab him by the waist and gently lay him down on the ground. Thank goodness I was a good runner. I tried performing C.P.R on him, but he wasn't responding. Luckily he was breathing steadily though, I knew he was still alive. I quickly looked around but we were the only ones on the bridge. I grabbed my phone and franticly called an ambulance. I noticed he was bleeding a little from his head, so I took of my jumper and held it there until the ambulance came. When they did, I let go and they put him in the back of the vehicle.

"Are you a relative of his?"

"Uh, no, I'm his friend. He doesn't have any relatives around here."

"Okay, you can get in the back with him. Can we make you his emergency contact?"

"Yes."

'_I hope he is okay.'_

**Please favourite if you like it, follow if you would like to read more. I have to multichapter fics, so I will be alternating between updating them. I'm sorry it was so short, and for the cliff hanger. Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So a little birdie told me that you guys liked this story and wanted another chapter. So here I am to deliver that. ^_^**

**Phil's P.O.V**

I could hear voices, but they were very distant. What happened? Did I actually fall off the bridge?

I mean I thought someone, Dan I assume, had grabbed me and lay me down. I'm not dead though. I have feeling in my body, I just can't move. I feel as though I'm weighed down. Hang on; I think I'm in a hospital. I can smell disinfectant. The voices are getting clearer too. I can't handle this anymore. I open my eyes and am instantly blinded. Once my eyes are adjusted to the light I look around the room. I am in a hospital. I see Dan too. He looks like he is talking to someone, a doctor or a nurse. Then he comes over towards where I am laying.

"Hey, Phil. How are you feeling?"

"Uhh, I'm okay. My head hurts though."

"Oh, yeah. Um here, the doctor left some medication for the pain."

I swallowed the pills, washing them down with water.

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a giant gust of wind as you were stepping down, I leaped forward and grabbed your waist, stopping you from falling. Unfortunately you hit your head and were knocked unconscious. So I called an ambulance and took you to the hospital."

"Thanks. For that and for earlier on the bridge. Did you really mean that or were you just saying that?"

"I honestly meant it. Also, and you can say no if you want, but the doctor said that you have to be around someone you trust and who can look after you for a few days. To help you look after your head, and just in case you lose consciousness again. So I was wondering if you would like to stay over at my house. Unless of course you have someone who can look after you…"

"No, I don't have anyone. At all actually. I would love to stay over at your house and long as it's okay with you. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine, really. It wouldn't be a burden at all. It's just me in the apartment. I would love to look after you for a couple of days, you're awesome and we can have a lot of fun, within restrictions of course. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you. This is the nicest I have ever been treated in my life."

"Well that's wrong. It's no problem."

We waited a couple of hours, then the doctor came and said we could leave, after handing me my medication and grilling both me and Dan with rules of what I can do. Then we left for his apartment. I really hoped that Dan and I would become friends. No one has treated me nice before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's P.O.V**

I led Phil into my apartment and got some clothes for him.

"I have some clothes for you; the bathroom is just down the hallway, first door on your right. The taps on the shower are clockwise if you want to have a shower."

"Um, okay thank you. I promise I won't be too long."

"Don't worry about it; take as long as you want to. It's no problem." I gave him a reassuring smile. I didn't want to scare or freak him out.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. For everything"

I watched as he shuffled down the hallway. I went into the hallway and put Super Mario Bros on, and started to play.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"I was just wondering if you had any food because I am hungry, as long as you don't mind, I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, yes. I was going to order some pizza. That is of course if you want some?"

"Yes, please. I mean I would like some pizza please. Thank you."

"Okay, is a Hawaiian okay with you?"

"Yes. That's fine, thanks."

"Okay, I will ring them up and it should be delivered in about 20 minutes."

I ordered the pizza and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, Phil. Would you like to play some Mario with me before the pizza comes?"

"Sure. I would love to."

We played some Mario, until the pizza came. I paid and tipped the delivery person and brought it back to the dining room where Phil had sat down at the table.

I put the pizza down and started to eat some. After a bit I noticed that Phil hadn't started eating yet.

"Is everything alright Phil? Why haven't you started eating yet?"

"Everything is fine thank you. I wasn't sure whether I could eat yet."

"Of course you can eat. I'm not going to stop you."

He started to eat, so I felt more comfortable. I didn't want him to starve.

"Phil, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No, not at all."

"You've been very polite today, and you keep saying thank you. You also seem a little bit nervous. And you won't do anything unless you have my permission. Why is that? Are you really okay? I promised you I would help, and I really want to."

"I'm scared to tell you. I'm scared you will judge me and not want to be my friend. Or even hate me."

"I promise you, I will not judge you. I'm not going to hate you and I will always want to be your friend."

"Okay. Well…."

**Helloooo. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Next chapter will be up in 2 days. BYE! ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, apparently, you guys don't like cliff hangers? Oh well. The latest cliff hanger will be solved, but I am warning you, I'm prone to putting cliff hangers in a lot. So if there is anyone out there who doesn't hate me out there, and still wants to read the story, here it is. :D**

**Phil's P.O.V**

_Do I tell him? I thought I could finally have a friend. If I tell him he will call me a freak. But he did say he understands, and that he wanted to help. For some reason, I know I can trust him. Maybe its intuition, I don't know. But I said I would tell him, and I will. I'll deal with the consequences after._

"I am quite obviously, a loser. I was bullied and beat up in school, and apart from you, which have probably just ruined, I never had any friends. My parents beat me up, they were alcoholics but it didn't make any difference to whether they hit me or not. So I ran away when I was 16. From school, and my parents. I was homeless until I was able to get a job and pay for my house, which I can't live in for much longer. I have no money and my rent is running out. I self-harmed to cope, and after a while even that wasn't helping. I became suicidal, and after my birthday went unnoticed again, I gave up. This is why you saw me on the bridge about to jump of. As for why I was so polite, before I ran away I was scolded if I wasn't polite in front of guests, and would be tortured. Either by being starved, beaten or locked away. I get really nervous and anxious easily now, so I try and am as polite as I can."

I can't believe it. I tell someone my biggest secrets, and started sobbing. I must look like an idiot to him now. But instead of him kicking me out and laughing at me like I thought, I found myself being engulfed into his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry about that Phil. You don't deserve that, and I am going to make sure if it's the last thing I do, I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that ever again. It's okay to cry, I do it to. I will help you, and if you want to you can help me. How does that sound? We can help each other."

"Really, thank you Dan. You are the kindest person to ever walk the earth. I would like that. I want to help you."

I'm really tired, but I don't want to leave the comfort of his arms. He feels safe.

"Phil, if you're tired, you can sleep here if you want. In fact, would you like to live here with me?"

"I do, but I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It's no burden whatsoever. Tomorrow we can get your things, but for now I think it's time for bed. You can sleep in your room; we can set it up tomorrow as well."

I nodded, too tired to comprehend words. I shuffled off with Dan to my new room.

"Umm, Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I feel safer in your arms."

I said sheepishly, ashamed to be asking him.

"Sure, I'll get some pyjamas for you and you can sleep in my room."

Dan got me some pyjamas to wear and I climbed into his bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe again. It was nice.

"Goodnight Dan. Thank you."

"Goodnight Phil, it's my pleasure."

I drifted off to sleep, and for the first time since I was little, I had a nightmare less night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wasn't that last chapter just so cute?! Is it just me or do these chapters seem to be getting longer?**

**Phil's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up from a surprisingly good sleep. I looked around the room, I don't recognise where I am. Then the memories from yesterday came flooding back. The bridge, the hospital, Dan, asking him if I could sleep in his room, and no nightmares. I'm still in his room, but he isn't here. I should probably get dressed. But I don't have my clothes yet, Dan said we could get them today. I smiled at the thought of being able to stay here with Dan, spending time with him. I walked into the lounge room. Thankfully I had payed attention last night.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, I wasn't sure whether you wanted to be woken up or not, and you looked so cute and peaceful sleeping so I left you alone. Would you like some breakfast?"

_Did he just say I looked cute sleeping? No he couldn't have, I must have imagined it. But if I imagined it, why does it look he is blushing? He might just be hot, or does he like me? ANSWER HIM PHILLIP HE'S WAITING_

"Um, no thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, well would you like to go and get your clothes and things now?"

"Sure. Yes. Only one problem."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just I don't have any clothes to wear out of the house."

"Oh, yes. Right. I'll go and get you some then."

He brought back skinny jeans and a black 'ring' t-shirt. I put them on, and showed him the way to my house.

"I'll just be a couple of minutes."

"Would you like some help?"

"No thank you. I'll be back soon."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my backpack and put all my clothes and important possessions in there. It wasn't hard, I didn't have a lot. I walked into my bathroom, got all my toiletries and my little chest.

"Hello little friend. I missed you."

I put them into my bag and quickly searched the rest of the house, grabbing anything else that I needed and walked out the door, locking it as I went.

"All done. Thank you."

"No problem. I was wondering if you would like to do some shopping with me. I was going to get some new clothes and things, and we need groceries."

"Sure, sounds like fun. I don't have a lot of money though."

"That's fine; I have some saved for a rainy day. Seems like today's that day."

I couldn't help but giggle at his smile. I felt my tongue start to peek out from my mouth, and Dan giggled to. Once we were over our little giggling fit, we made our way to the store. We got the groceries, some clothes for both me and Dan, and some things to help with my room. We had lunch and went home.

"Thanks for everything today Dan. You're awesome."

"No problem, you're awesomer."

"That's not even a word."

"So?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon and night eating, setting my room up and playing video games. It was the best days of my life. But unfortunately, we both got tired, and decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight Phil, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Dan, have the sweetest of dreams."

I lied in bed and smiled. I had a proper room, with a proper bed. And an amazing friend. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, which little did I know then, would soon fade.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan's P.O.V**

I was having a lovely dream where I was riding a llama nyan cat style, when I heard Phil scream.

_Oh god! I hope he isn't being murdered or robbed or hurt!_

I ran to his bedroom and ran in not bothering to knock.

"PHIL! Please tell me you're okay."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He looked rather sheepish and embarrassed.

"What happened? I thought I heard you scream."

"Oh that. You did. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes kind of, but that doesn't matter right now. Why did you scream?"

"I can't tell you. You will laugh at me. It's stupid."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"I had a bad dream. I had a nightmare."

He looked down, and I felt really bad.

"That's not good. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Um. Okay. Well I usually have nightmares. Ever since I was little. Sometimes they get really bad, that's when I wake up screaming."

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Surprisingly, no. I had the first peaceful sleep in years."

"Would you like to sleep in my bed again tonight? That way you might be able sleep properly again."

"Are you sure that's okay with you? I would hate to be an inconvenience."

"No problem. To be honest, I kind of like it. It's strangely comforting."

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID I ADMIT THAT? I CANT LET HIM FIND OUT! HE'LL THINK IM A FREAK._

"Funny you say that. I felt quite safe in your arms."

_Huh?_

"I think it's time for both of us to get some sleep."

I walked back to my room with Phil following me, and climbed back into bed. Once Phil was in bed, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

"Goodnight Dan, thank you for everything. You're the best."

"Goodnight Phil, I think you will find that you are the best."

We both slept soundly until noon the next day. It was lovely.

**NAWW! I wonder what Dan was on about? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it really means a lot. And thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Damn those cliff-hangers hey? ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phil's P.O.V **

I woke up and went to my room to get dressed and left Dan to sleep. Then I went into the kitchen, made cereal, and sat down to watch adventure time.

"Morning Phil."

"Good morning."

"Would you like to do something today?"

"Sure, how about we play some video games?"

"Sure. Oh and I have to go and meet a friend later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Now let me beat you in Mario Kart."

"Bring it on, like Donkey Kong."

"That was horrible."

"I know."

We played all day. Needless to say I lost every time.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you later. I never knew how bad you were."

"While you're gone, I'm going to practise. We will have a rematch."

"Haha, okay. Bye."

"Seeya."

I set up the game again and played for a couple more hours.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_Maybe Dan came home early, and forgot his keys._

I opened the door, and felt my legs go weak.

"Hello, _friend."_

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello."

"David, please le-le-leave. I would like you to go now. You're not wanted here."

"What a shame, I'm here now, let's have some fun."

"I don't want to have fun. I want you to leave me alone."

"That's not going to happen. I want my payback."

I shouted out in pain, and fell to the floor. I heard a crack as he kicked me in the stomach and picked me up.

"Did you miss me Phillip, because I sure as hell missed beating your sorry ass up."

He threw me against the wall and continued to beat me up. Once he had finished, he spat on my face.

"Goodbye Phil. I hope we never meet again. A lifetime without seeing your ugly face would be too soon."

I lay on the ground, writhing in agony. I heard the door open but was too weak to do anything. I heard someone, Dan I assume calling my name, and being held, before I blacked out.

**Hello, you may not have gotten the references, but if you did your fantastic. Leave me your opinions on **_**David Watson**_**, the asshole, or just to say what you thought, or even hello. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dan's P.O.V**

I said goodbye to my brother and walked back to the flat. I was surprised to see the door unlocked, but dismissed it as nothing.

_Phil must still be awake. _

"Phiiiil. I'm home"

No answer, that's strange. I walked into the hallway from the door, and saw Phil lying on the ground. He doesn't look like he is breathing. I ran over to him and check; thankfully he is breathing, but not conscious. I rang an ambulance, and when they came I hopped in the back with him. He looks like he had been beaten up, and pretty bad.

_I will find out who ever did this to you, and I will make sure they answer for their actions._

When we got to the hospital, I sat in the waiting are until they had assessed his injuries and put him in a room.

"Mr Howell?"

"Yes."

"Mr Lester's room is just this way, if you would follow me please."

I followed the nurse to his room, and thanked her. Then I sat down on the small chair next to his bed, and lay my head down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh Phil, what happened to you?"

**Phil's P.O.V**

_Uggghhh. I feel like I've been hit by a truck or something._

I open my eyes, and see a head laying on the edge of my bed. Luckily I realised it was Dan before I freaked out. I gently moved his head back so it was on my pillow. He looks very cute sleeping.

"He hasn't left your side in 6 hours."

I looked at the nurse who had just come in.

"Pardon? I don't think I understand."

"He hasn't left your bed side since you got here."

"Oh. I see."

She checked my drip and made sure everything was alright, and left to attend to someone more important than me. I glanced at the sleeping figure next to me, and felt really guilty. He hasn't left, he has probably been really worried, and the chair can't be comfortable. I probably gave him the shock of his life when he came home. It's all my fault. Why do I have to keep stuffing everything up?

**Thank you for the reviews! Its means a lot and it's really nice to see what you guys have to say, and to know that you are enjoying my stories brings a smile to my face.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. This chapter has self-harm towards the end. I hope it's not triggering, but if you don't want to read it then you can just skip this. I will have a happier chapter next. Thank you **

**Phil's P.O.V**

I stayed in the hospital for a couple more days, and then I got to go home.

"Phil. We need to talk."

_Crap, he's probably going to kick me out or something like that. _

"Okay."

I went to the table and sat down across from Dan.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Look, you're not in trouble or anything; I just have a question to ask you. Who beat you up so badly?"

"An old bully from school. It's nothing, really."

"It's more than nothing Phil. Someone beat you up, and I want to know. You don't deserve it."

"Yes I do." I mumbled under my breath.

"His name is David Watson. He and his friends use to come and find me, to beat me up. Call me names, the whole lot."

Dan's face went red, and he looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"David…Watson, you say?"

"Yes. Dan wants wrong."

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered I had an errand to run. I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone you don't know or trust in."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pay a little _visit _our friend."

"Dan! Don't!"

Before I could stop him, he had stormed out the door and slammed it shut. I went into my bathroom and got out my blade. I stared at it for a while. I hadn't used it in months. Before the bridge incident I used to, but I stopped because it wasn't working. I brought it me when I moved into the flat, but hadn't touched it. That is until now. I pulled my sleeves up and looked at the white lines that criss crossed my wrist. I brought the blade onto my wrist and dragged it across. I did that a few more times then moved onto my other wrist. After I was finished I sat down on the edge of the bath and watched the blood bubbling from the cuts. It was fascinating, how with each cut, more blood bubbles up. How when you wiped away the blood, more appears. How when cold water runs over it, it burns. The pain is the main reason I do it. To punish myself, and to find relief. I cleaned up my arms and pulled my sleeves back down. Then I went into the living room and started watching Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dan's P.O.V**

I went over to his house and banged on his door.

"What do you want? And why are you banging on my door. You left me _remember._"

"Oh don't worry, I remember perfectly well. And I am glad. What I'm not glad about however, is that you went over to _my _house, and beat up my friend so badly he ended up in hospital. It's not a nice thing to come home to. You would know all about that wouldn't you? Considering you used to do the same thing to me."

I stepped inside the door, and swung my fist, hard. I connected with his jaw, and heard a crack.

_Good_

I pushed him against the wall, and punched him in the stomach. My fists went everywhere, and I hit where I could without causing too much damage.

"Just one question. Why did you do it? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. But he's a little good for nothing loser. New him from my school. Always used to sit on his own because he had no friends. He used to cut himself too. Idiot. He deserved everything he got, back then and now. What was he doing at your house anyway?"

"He is living there now. Because unlike you, I'm not a cold, heartless bastard. Did you ever think you might have been the reason he cut. Of course not, why would you do that. That would involve having a brain, which you obviously don't. I'm glad I left you. I'm going to find someone better, who loves me for me, and doesn't abuse me. If you ever show your face again, or I find out you have threatened or touched even one hair on his head, you will pay."

I slammed the door behind me and went back to check on Phil. I think we need to talk.

**Phil's P.O.V**

I heard the door open and looked up, as Dan walked in the door.

"Thank goodness you're back, and not hurt. What the hell did you do?"

"I went to see David. And he told me some things. Phil I think we need to talk."

"I followed him into his bedroom, and sat down across from him.

"David said he used to beat you up. Is that true?"

"Yes. But it's okay, I deserved it. My parents used to, he and his friends used to. If so many people did, then I must have done something wrong."

"No Phil. David is an abusive ass, who is selfish, conceited, and doesn't care about anyone. I know. I used to be with him. I broke up with him that day, just before I met you."

"I'm so sorry. He used to call me names, like gay and loser and what not, which hurt the most, because they're true."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. And you, my friend, are definitely not a loser. He also said you used to cut yourself. Is that true?"

I looked down at my wrists, and thought back to earlier, while Dan was gone. I also remembered that I promised to be honest with him, and I hate to lie.

"Yes." I choked out.

"Can I… Can I see them? Please?"

I shook my head.

"Please. I said to you I would help and understand."

"How though? How could you understand?"

"You're so perfect." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked up at him, and seen that he had his sleeves pulled up. All up and across his arm, where white lines, of all different sizes.

"I used to as well. And I know what it is like. I want to help you, but I can't unless you let me."

I nodded my head, and then slowly pulled my sleeves up. I heard Dan gasp, but I couldn't see because of the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh Phil. Here let me clean that up for you."

He gently grabbed my hand, and led me into the bathroom. He washed my arms, put some antibacterial cream on them, and wrapped them up in bandages.

"Right. Now, where are your blades? Don't you go ad lie to me, or I will tear the house up to find them."

I walked to my bathroom, after making sure he was following me and grabbed out the box I stored them in.

"Is this all of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure."

"Certain."

"Good. Now come with me. We are going to make some cookies."

We went to the kitchen, and grabbed all the ingredients and equipment. Something interesting happened while we were making them, something I will never forget.

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I have ever done. Yay! Good news! There will be fluff in the next chapter! Also, can I just add? As of when I uploaded this chapter, this story has had 35 reviews! Thank you guys so much! And huge thanks to NeverlandNat and lifelane for reviewing on pretty much every chapter! Awesomeness lies in you guys. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dan's P.O.V**

We were making cookies, an idea I had to cheer Phil up a bit. I was stirring the batter for the cookies, a bit too fast, and some of the mixture went flying. Right in Phil's hair.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It was an accident."

"Oh really? So is this."

He grabbed the packet of flour and threw a handful at me. Needless to say, it turned into an all-out food war. After we had run out of food to throw and stopped laughing, I looked over at Phil; he had a blob of dough on his nose.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yes?"

"You umm, have something on your face."

"I do? Where?"

"Here, I'll uh, help you."

I stepped forward, and wiped it off with my finger and licked it.

"Yummy. We make good cookies."

I smiled, and next thing I know, his soft lips were on mine, and he was kissing me. Just as I started to kiss back he pulled away.

"Oh Dan, I am so sorry. I didn't, I'm sorry."

He ran off, and I followed him. He was in his room, with the door locked.

"Phil, mate. Please let me in."

"I can't."

"You can. I'm not going to judge you or anything like that. We need to talk, and catch on some things."

He opened the door, with a confused look on his face.

"What do you..."

I grabbed his shoulders and crashed my lips against his. I felt him tense underneath me, and I slowed down a bit. After he got over the shock, I felt him kiss me back. It was amazing, he is amazing. I pulled away after a while, but I didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Phil. That was wonderful. We do need to talk though. Sort everything out. I have one thing to say first though."

"What's that?"

"Making cookies was the best idea."

**What did you think? Things will be confirmed and worked out in the next chapter! ^_^**

**Thank you to potatoes-are-not-for-sex for the spam of reviews. It was really awesome to wake up to them this morning. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Phil's P.O.V**

I felt Dan grab hold of my hand, and we went to sit down on my bed, facing each other.

"Phil, I really like you. Scratch that, I freakin love you. That day, when I came home, and saw you unconscious and bleeding on the floor, I thought I had actually lost you. I was so nervous at the hospital. And then you woke up, I was so relieved. So when you came home, I visited David. Sorted some things out, and got payback for both you and me. Then I found out you used to cut yourself, and did while I was away. I was heartbroken. It hurts to see you in pain like this. I want to be there for you, to look after you. Be with you. But only if you want to."

"Oh Dan. Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why would you put yourself through this?"

"Phil, what are you trying to say?"

"Look, Dan. I love you, I really do. But I'm not worth it, I'm really not. You will just get bored with me or decide you didn't really love me. You will throw me away, that's what always happens. I'm sorry."

I put my head down in shame. I was truly sorry, but it was the truth.

"There is no way I would ever get bored with you. I love you, and the more I see you in pain, the more it breaks my heart. If you let me, I will help you with everything; help you see how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

"But I'm a mess. I'm a horrible, dumb, stupid loser. I have so many cuts and scars; there is barely a place left. Bruises, old and new cover my body. How could anyone love me?"

"Phil." I heard Dan's voice break, but I couldn't look up.

"Phil, you are none of that, I wish you could see that. Whoever told you, even you yourself are lying. You are the most beautiful person ever. You are so caring, and kind. You tried to hide your cuts, and stop me going to beat up David, even though he hurt you so much."

I felt him lift my head up by the chin and I looked him in the eyes.

"Dan, I love you, so much. But I'm going to need help to sort through this."

"I am here for you. Whenever you need anything, just let me know. I don't care if I'm asleep. Phil, I thought I lost you once, and I never want to lose you again. I want to be able to call you mine, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to help you. Would you please be my boyfriend?"

I sat there, for a few minutes, just blinking, not quite believing he had asked me that.

"Uh, Phil?"

"Sorry Dan. Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend."

We both leant forward, and our lips connected at the same time.

**There you go! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday; I was out with family all day and didn't get home till late at night. Please review and tell me what you thought, I hope it was good enough. Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dan's P.O.V**

His lips were soft and gentle. I was lost in the kiss, not taking any notice or care of the world around us. I put my hands up onto his face, and made sure there was absolutely no space between us. I pressed our bodies together, and continued the wondrous kiss we were sharing. Phil put his arms around my waist, and the kisses started to get more heated…

**BANG!**

"OI! LESTER YOU FAG! WHERE THE HELL IS YOU, ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME LOSER?!"

We stopped our kiss, and looked at each other. I saw sadness, shock, guilt, and above all fear inn Phil's eyes.

"Please, just wait here. I will sort it."

I ran out of the room, and was met by a very unwanted figure in the lounge room.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here."

"That's not the way you treat a guest."

"You are by no means a guest."

"I just wanted to say hello to Phil."

"You can just stay away from him."

"Ooooh. Someone's a bit overprotective. Did you finally tell the idiot you loved him?"

I punched him in the face, and was thrown backwards into the couch.

"Nice try."

Every time I stood up, I was thrown back by his fists. I lay against the end of the couch, bloody, bruised and beaten. I was in a lot of pain, but that didn't stop me trying to stand up one more time.

"Don't even think about it."

David kicked me in the stomach. I felt his steel capped boots in my gut, and lay writhing in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What are you going to do?"

"This."

I saw Phil, from my position on the floor; punch David in the face, then gut.

"Do you really think that will hurt me?"

"I don't need to hurt you. I just need to stop you."

I heard the door bust open, and the police walked in. They took David away, and Phil rushed to my side. I saw tears falling from his eyes onto my chest, and tried to wipe them away. However I couldn't move without screaming in pain, so he leant down and kissed me on the cheek, forehead, and finally, lips. The paramedics came in, and put me onto the ambulance. Phil hopped in just before they shut the doors. I saw his tear streaked, love and fear filled face, and then everything went black.

**Thought it was going to be a smut chapter huh? Sorry to disappoint. Seems David didn't disappear either. I hope it was good, I wrote this during fashion & design because I was bored. ** **Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Also my friends and I are starting a page on Facebook. There will be posts and pictures about music, youtuber, actors, movies, books, shows. A lot of things. And we are looking for admins. If you are interested, please let me know, and in the reviews, leave what your name would be if you were admin, and something really awesome!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Phil's P.O.V**

"LET ME SEE HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND! WHY CANT I SEE HIM?"

"I'm sorry sir, but they had to rush him into surgery. Unfortunately his injuries are extensive and they need to see if they missed any."

"Is he…Is he going to die?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I will call you when you can see him, or if I get any news before them."

"Thank you." I tried not to choke on my words to much, but I couldn't help it. I sat down on the hard and uncomfortable plastic chairs, and just broke down. One of the nurses handed me some tissues, but I can't remember if I thanked her or not. I was oblivious to everything except for the tears rushing down my face, and the thoughts in my head.

After a while, it could have been half an hour, to three hours, I had no idea, the nice nurse from earlier came over.

"Mr Lester, you can go and see Mr Howell now. The doctor is there, and he will be able to tell you what is wrong."

"Thank you."

"No problem my dear. If you will just follow me."

I followed the nurse to one of the wards, and broke down in tears when I see him. He was pale, bruised, and there were cords an machines beeping all around him.

"Mr Lester?"

"Yes."

"Mr Howell is in a drug induced coma. He has 2 broken ribs, a fractured jaw, and a broken arm. We had to put him in a coma, because we can't help him anymore than we are. His body needs to rest and heal himself. We checked, and luckily there is no brain damage. Unfortunately we don't know how long he will be unconscious for. Whoever beat him up, knew the damage they wanted to inflict."

"Okay, thank you."

"Just doing my job."

The doctor left, and I sat next to Dan and held his hand in mine.

"Oh Dan. We haven't had much luck lately. But it's okay, you just need to get better. Please get better. For your family, your friends. For me."

**I seem to be doing a few hospital scenes. And lots of conversations. I hope they don't bore or annoy you; I just seem to write it that way. New LTTA and WSRT chapters tomorrow. Thanks to Longest-Days-And-Nights for help with this chapter, she is amazing, and so are her stories, please check them out, she has romione one shots that are absolutely fantastic. **

**And thanks to...YOU! Yes, you, person/being who is reading this right now. You are amazing, and beautiful. Thanks for reading!**

**Until then… ALLONSY MOTHER LOVERS. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Phil's P.O.V**

Over the course of the next few weeks, my days flowed into each other. I had developed a routine, and I unconsciously followed it. In the morning, I would wake up about 6, have a shower, consume breakfast, without tasting any of it, grab some coffee, one for me and one for Dan, in the hopes on that day he would wake up, and head to the hospital. I would walk in with the coffees; say hello to the nurses I had become friendly with, and head to Dan's room.

I would place his coffee on the bedside table, and sit down next to him with mine. Each and every day, until I had to go home, I would watch Dan. Watch his chest rise up and down with each breath, listen to his monitor beeping in the same rhythm, and get my hopes up, only to have them come crashing down, when he didn't wake up. I'll admit it was hard, but I didn't want to leave him. At home I couldn't sleep, and the nightmares had come back. Least at the hospital, I could keep an eye on him, and just be near him.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I kept "waking up", but unable to open my eyes or move. Each day, I heard Phil come in, sit down, and just wait there, all day, for me to wake up. But I just couldn't. My eyes felt like they had been glued shut, and my body felt like it was being tied down with ropes and chains. The only thing that was active was my heart, brain, smell and hearing. I smelled the coffee that Phil brought in each day, and heard the tears as they fell, the pain in his voice, when he talked to me. I wanted so bad to wake up, to answer him, to open my eyes and see his beautiful face. But my goddamned body had other ideas. On a particularly frustrating and upset day, when Phil had been talking and singing to me, I heard something that broke my heart, and woke my body up from its non-movingness.

"Dan. I love you so much, but it's getting really hard. Please wake up, I miss you, I need you. Please."

_Phil! I'm back!_

**Hi! Apparently non-movingness is a word, which I didn't know. Learn something new every day. **

_**NEWS ALERT! **_**My friends and I have set up a Facebook page for fandoms. Please check that out, it would mean so much if you could. It's called Fandom Headquarters.**

**Thanks for reading… you marvellous people you.**


	18. Chapter 18: END!

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Phil."

_That sounded like Dan? But, no, it couldn't be._

I looked over to Dan, and saw his eyes were open.

"Hey, you're awake!"

I yelled for the nurses and turned to Dan.

"Phil. I need…"  
"Just nod, okay? Water?"

I saw him nod, and grabbed a glass of water for him. After he had drunk it, it seemed he could talk better. His voice was still croaky from lack of use though.

"Phil, I am so sorry. I heard you crying, and I couldn't wake up. I wanted to, but I just couldn't wake up."

"Dan, it's okay. You are awake and alive, and frankly, that's all I care about. I missed you so much."

I could feel tears prick my eyes, and hard as I tried, I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Phil, Phil! Please don't cry. I missed you as well, you don't need to cry."

"But I thought I was going to lose you."

"It is going to take more than a bully to take me out."

The doctors and nurses came in, and assessed Dan. After a few tests, they decided that he could go home tomorrow.

"We just need to keep him in overnight. We are going to give him some different medicine now, and we need to observe how his body takes it. He will be fine though."

I thanked the doctors, and subtly ushered them out of the door. I was thankful for their help, really I was, but I also wanted to spend some time with Dan. Alone. I went up to his bedside, and held his hand tightly in mine.

"Oh, Dan. Why do we have such bad luck?"

"I don't know. But, I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I missed doing this while I was asleep."

We both leant in, and Dan put his hands on my face. The kiss was full of love and longing, we had both missed each other, and that moment was one of the best in my life.

"Phil."

"Yes, Dan? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I actually feel better than I have been. But, I realised something."

"What?"

"You saved my life. You called the police and an ambulance and you punched David, which ended up saving my life."

"Yeah, I guess. But you also saved mine. That time on the bridge, when he found me and beat me up."

"We saved each other."

"We did. Thank you."

"Thank you."

"I love you." We said in perfect harmony.

**And that's it! Finished! I am quite sad to finish this, but I always am when finishing stories. Thank you for all the reviews, they are just wonderful, and so are you! At the uploading of this story, it has 60 reviews and 2,715 views! Oh my Cas on freaking earth, that is just crazy! Thank you so much! Thanks for everything, even just reading. I hope you have enjoyed.**

**NEWS-NEWS-NEWS-NEWS-NEWS**

**I and Longest-Days-And-Nights are going to be writing a new Phan fiction, so watch out for that! Please, if you haven't, and you like romione stories, check her out, she is an amazing new author, who doesn't have that much confidence yet, and I would really like to help her.**

**Thank you so much, you guys are just marvellous.**

**BYE! ^_^**


End file.
